


冰天

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Summary: 序
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	冰天

黑骑听见了除他心跳和呼吸之外的声音。  
他背靠着墓碑，雪无声在肩膀和头顶堆积起小山，他是沉睡在雪之下的黑岩。  
但是由远及近的声音把他唤醒了。  
人在闭上眼睛时听觉总是敏锐的，更何况这里是渺无人烟的荒原。  
微微侧头，就能想象得出锁甲细碎的摩挲，剑碰击盔甲和细雪被碾碎的样子。  
他在听到的同时就微不可查地叹了口气，睁开了沾上霜雪的眼睫。那是他听过无数次以至于烂熟于心的敌人的声音。  
于是黑骑活动了一下待得太久都有些僵硬麻木的手脚，从墓碑后的浓重阴影里站了起来。手搭上刚刚背靠着的冰冷碑石轻轻拍了拍，像是多年前搭上那个友人的肩膀一样，那时他的肩甲也是同样冰冷，堆积着层层叠叠的雪。  
这里是流亡者的安息之地，冻土下躺着小偷，流浪者，佣兵，异端者，还有黑骑熟识的人。可以的话，他并不想打破这里的安宁。这里的一切寂静都是属于沉眠的死者。  
黑骑看着天地之间由远及近的唯一一个墨点，将手伸向背后，去够他背后挂着的大剑。

骑士在荒野中前进着，雪片落在他眉毛上，眼睫上，钻进盔甲的缝隙里。他走得很慢，如果不是拖着身后的几具尸体，他还能走得更快些。  
很快了，再往前走一会就是一个小小的墓地，那是他的目的地。

人影近了，黑骑眯起眼睛，看着墨点逐渐凸显出轮廓和细节。在荒野中行进的人，正如他所猜测的那样是一位骑士。  
骑士步履蹒跚，身后由树枝，枪杆和木板搭成的简易雪橇上躺着几具被啃食过的尸骸。  
黑骑淡淡扫过一眼。尸体上的伤是与龙完全不同的爪痕和齿印，被撕咬的方式也完全不同。他们不是死于龙族之手，一看就明了的。这是常有甚至是老掉牙的故事了，某个巡逻小队运气不好撞上了凶残的魔物，然后无一幸存。只是——一般是不会有人来给他们收尸的，更不用提报仇了。  
人们总是这样说，在这片大地上，与龙的战斗才值得称颂，死于魔物之腹的——他们总会顿一顿露出一丝鄙夷，不过是愚者罢了。  
骑士没有理会黑骑，仿佛这个对他来说最大的威胁并不存在，也许是不屑一顾，也许是太过疲惫，眼睫和眉毛沾满了雪尘，甚至无法分辨究竟是否睁开。骑士跌跌撞撞在雪橇边跪下，将其中一具残破不堪的遗体轻柔抱起，放在墓园一块还算平整的雪地边。一块规整的方格对照着死者身高被长剑划出，然后剑尖猛扎进了雪地里。  
在这种的地方挖墓并不算容易，雪下是冻硬了的黑土。黑骑抱着手臂站在一旁看着骑士一寸又一寸地挖。冻红的鼻尖只能感觉到空气的冰冷，嗅不出血的腥甜。但是从骑士咬着牙漏出的闷哼还有肩膀和膝弯绷带上扩大的红斑可以判断。他有伤，伤口不小而且由于发力崩裂了。  
骑士鼻尖很快渗出了汗珠，不知是疼的还是热的。新鲜的血水渗出绷带，洗净了臂甲粘着的白雪，然后又迅速凝结成薄薄一层红冰。

一方浅浅的墓穴被掘出来，骑士把自己的斗篷垫在里面，缓慢使力将同僚僵硬四肢扳平，像是在摆弄一个关节滞涩的木偶，每次令人牙酸的可怕咔嚓声响起来，骑士都会微微一颤停下动作。他将死者的手掌合十，让十指一根根掰开又交叉在胸前，用自己的手掌包住然后垂头缓慢将僵硬的指节扣紧，仿佛在和对方一同祈祷。  
祈祷？向着谁？哈罗妮吗？黑骑抱着臂嘲讽地勾起一侧唇角，又迅速落了下去。  
这间歇骑士已经松开手站了起来。墓穴边被推下的黑土覆盖了死者的脸庞，大地接纳了这具躯体。  
当骑士看着第二个挖好的墓底陷入停滞时，静止的深渊动了起来，黑骑放弃了旁观而是走上前。骑士察觉到动静，心中暗自叹气，像是等待已久般转过身来。这并不令人惊讶，暗流涌动的敌意摆上台面是迟早的事，毕竟双方的势力积怨已久。更何况现在他俩体力悬殊。  
只是——还是来得太快了。骑士撑着膝盖站起来，视角扫过一旁即将曝尸荒野的尸体，垂眼闭目。他调动起这具伤痕累累又独自跋涉半天的身体里仅存的一点力量，紧绷的肩背下是紧实的肌肉，力量于其中奔流。手心贴近腰侧的剑柄，他深吸一口气睁开了眼。  
他已经准备好了。  
只是料想之中的大剑没有劈砍而来，倒是一叠篷布径直撞进他怀里。  
“用这个。” 黑骑的嗓音低哑，像是铁石磨着豁口的剑。  
骑士听闻惊愕地抬起头，对上了对方融金般的眸子。黑骑总算得空看到对方的一直掩盖在亚麻色碎发下的眼睛，那是天空的苍蓝色。


End file.
